Yusei Kondo
is a detective that has worked out of Japan his whole life. Not much is revealed about his past other than before the start of the series, he has been known for taking bribes and acting out of line as a police officer in Tokyo. He also lived through Careless Monday and the missile crisis in Tokyo that shot down a plane a year later. He is also in a relationship with a mistress that his wife is ignorant of. It is unknown how he became a member of the Seleção but Mr. Outside claimed to have picked each member based on their talents and skills. As a member of the Seleção, he is represented as Number IV. He had a wife named Misae who killed him for cheating on her. Yusei Kondo is a character in the anime series Eden of the East. He was created by Kenji Kamiyama who wrote and directed the anime. There is no manga counterpart to Yusei's character. He made his first appearance in episode 2 "Melancholic Monday". He is voiced by Hiroshi Shirokuma in the Japanese version and Christopher Sabat in the English version. Yusei is shown to take whatever steps necessary to get what he wants. He is a corrupt cop who has been alluded to taking bribes in the past in order to waive massive debts he has incurred with the mob. Yusei is also seen in an affair with an unseen mistress while already in a marriage with his current wife. He has little disregard for other people whether they are criminals or innocent people. From conversations in the anime, he is speculated to have gotten himself in deep trouble time and time again with the law and with himself. Character development Yusei is first seen at Tokyo's airport after getting an All Points Bulletin about a man in his twenties with black hair leaving the airport. Instead of answering the APB, he looks up the recent transactions of Selaco member Number IX, Akira Takizawa. After observing the unusual spending patterns, he tracks Akira down via the monorail that he and Saki Morimi rode to get to his home. Akira notices how their cell phones are similar and approaches Yusei, assuming that he has had his memory erased as well. Yusei doesn't know what to make of this as Akira leaves with Saki to his place. Yusei plans on following since he knows his 10 billion yen is running out and needs more funds. Before he can leave, he is intercepted by two mobsters who demand he pay him the money he owes or destroy evidence for them. Instead, Yusei calls Juiz and has her kill the two and an innocent bystander. Yusei waits until later in the night to follow Akira and Saki to a mall that Akira bought and converted into a home. Yusei sees the state of the mall and speculates how 20,000 shut ins disappeared a year ago and that Akira must have been behind it. He meets Akira in the projection room of his theater as he reveals that he was watching him from the moment he got in. Akira asks Yusei for information since he remembers nothing as he is now convinced his memory was truly erased of the Selaco and the so-called game they are playing. Yusei instead beats up Akira and steals his phone, promising to leave Saki alone but mentioning how someone called the Supporter will come to kill him. The rule of the game is that once all the money is gone from an account, that person is killed. In a parking lot, he sends a text to his mistress as he tries to transfer Akira's 8.2 billion to his phone to find it didn't work. Juiz explains that each phone is locked in to the users fingerprints, ergo the phone for Seleção Number IX wouldn't work for Seleção Number IV. Yusei freaks out as Akira calls him, wanting information and his phone back. Yusei agrees to meet him but encounters his wife who he realizes that he sent the text message to his mistress to. She stabs him and leaves him to die as Akira finds him. Yusei tells Akira with his dying breath that there are ten other members of Selaco and that they may have answers he is looking for. Before he dies, he states that their transactions can be found through his phone as he bleeds out. Gallery Taishi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Selecao